Folie nocturne
by Remilia29
Summary: Une vie est éphémère n'est-ce-pas ? Alors doit-on vraiment vivre coupé du monde et dominé par les autres ? Non, seul la voie que l'on choisit compte et c'est ce que Law va apprendre à ses dépens.


**Hellow ! C:**

**Donc ceci est un OS qui traîne depuis un bail dans mon pc mais ne le jugeant pas terrible, je ne l'ai jamais posté. Mais bon, j'ai finalement changé d'avis. **

**Donc je vous préviens d'avance, ceci ressemble plus à du n'importe quoi qu'autre chose selon moi. Cela ne suit pas l'histoire originale mais je voyais bien les choses ainsi. **

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Eiichiro Oda.**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Dans une pièce glaciale, une fine silhouette était affalée contre un des quatre murs de pierre qui délimitaient la pièce. Un enfant, âgé de dix ans à peine, peinait à rester conscient. Oh, il était dans un sale état. On s'en serait presque demandé ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa peau basanée était en partie recouverte d'ecchymoses et d'hématomes. Des marques de griffures et d'entailles plus ou moins profondes étaient également apparentes sur son épiderme. À croire qu'il s'était fait battre pendant des jours entiers.<p>

Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. Plusieurs fois par jour, le fameux Vergo venait le chercher pour soi disant l'entraîner. Bien évidemment, il se défoulait plus sur lui qu'il ne le formait. C'était un passe temps pour le pirate, un vrai défouloir et l'enfant faisait une excellente cible et victime. Un être fragile et impuissant qui ne peut lui tenir tête, c'était le rêve. Un être que l'on peut briser aisément. Une vie qui, au moindre coup de trop, peut-être arrachée et déchirée en un instant.

Le jeune garçon se redressa et se mit à enfouir sa tête contre ses genoux. La froideur de la nuit commençait petit à petit à s'infiltrer dans l'enceinte de la pièce. La fenêtre n'étant composée que de barreaux métalliques et d'une vitre non isolée laissait tout entrer. Ses lèvres s'engourdissaient avec le froid et commençaient à bleuir ainsi qu'à tourner au violet à certains endroits. Ses mains ne répondaient plus comme il le souhaitait. Elles aussi étaient gelées. L'enfant tremblait, il aurait voulu arrêter ça mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Le silence de la nuit fut brisé par le bruit de la pluie qui se mit à tomber. La lumière se mit à s'éclipser plongeant la totalité de la pièce dans le noir complet. La lune, cet astre scintillant qui attirait la curiosité de chaque personne qui la regardait, était censée être maîtresse dans le ciel la nuit. Hors ce ne fut pas le cas aujourd'hui, elle venait de se faire engloutir dans les ténèbres qu'étaient les nuages. Son règne prenait fin. C'était au tour des abysses les plus profondes de reprendre le trône.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête craintif et scruta autour de lui de ses yeux gris. Ce gris qui se contrastait magnifiquement bien avec la noirceur de l'obscurité. Tout doucement, il se leva. Chancelant dangereusement sur ses jambes, il se soutenu au mur pour s'aider à avancer vers la fenêtre. Le jeune bambin se posta devant cette dernière avant de coller son front contre celle-ci. C'était froid, extrêmement froid mais ça ne le dérangea pas pour autant.

Une silhouette gracieuse émergeait maintenant derrière la vitre. Elle suivait les gouttes sur la fenêtre qui ruisselaient comme ses larmes. Ses larmes ? Tient, il ne les avait pas sentit couler et il en fut le premier étonné. Du revers de la main, le garçon sécha ses joues et se concentra sur ce qui se trouvait dehors. Rien. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant et de toute façon, on ne parvenait à rien distinguer à une heure si tardive.

Ah si ! Il y avait ces arbres à l'allure squelettique, dépourvus de toutes feuilles. Leurs branches se pliaient sous la force du vent et grinçaient de façon sinistre. Certaines d'entre elles craquaient comme des os que l'on broient sous une force hallucinante. L'enfant avait peur, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant. Si il voulait devenir un grand pirate, il fallait qu'il apprenne à combattre ses propres peurs. Ce n'était quand même pas de vulgaires arbres qui allaient l'effrayer ! Bien qu'ils aient une apparences pour la moins terrifiante.

Une cloche se mit à résonner au loin. Elle annonçait les douze coups de minuit. Minuit, l'heure du crime. L'heure où tout se passe. Celle qui annonce la fin d'une journée et le commencement d'une autre. Les aiguilles sont satisfaites, elle ont finies leur parcours autour du cadran. Minuit c'est aussi tout et rien à la fois. C'est l'heure que tout le monde redoute. Celle qui fait ressortir les songes, celle qui fait réapparaître les craintes et les peurs les plus redoutées. Personne n'y échappe, les adultes comme les enfants. Même les pirates les plus redoutés y sont pris au piège.

Au bout du long corridor, des bruits de pas se mirent à résonner parfaitement en rythme avec le son que la cloche produisait. Plus la personne se rapprochait, plus les échos se faisait entendre. C'en était presque flippant.

Brutalement, l'enfant se retourna et tomba au sol. Dieu que ça faisait mal, le garçon était déjà assez amoché pas besoin d'en rajouter. S'il n'avait rien de brisé, il avait bien de la chance mais la douleur intense lui fit penser le contraire. Et le froid qui n'arrangeait rien... Il s'incrustait dans les plaies déjà présentes et les brûlait encore plus. Il créait même de nouvelles crevasses dans la peau qui se mirent à saigner au moindre frottement. Ce n'était vraiment pas des conditions aptes pour un enfant.

Tac. Tac. Tac.

Les bruits de pas s'accentuaient pendant que la personne qui en était à l'origine se rapprochait dangereusement. Le garçon releva la tête et commença à vivement paniquer. Affolé, il perdit tout son bon sens et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de reculer jusqu'au mur. Il était maintenant dos à la pierre mais il continuait de pousser sur ses petites jambes frêles comme si il pouvait aller plus loin. C'en était presque risible.

Tac. Tac. Tac.

L'individu se rapprochait encore. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait le rapprochait un peu plus du bambin. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs de plus en plus effrayé. Le gamin s'empressa de mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et posa ses paumes sur ses oreilles.

C'était Vergo qui venait le chercher, c'était sûr ! Qui ça pouvait bien être d'autre ? Et de toute façon à cette heure ci, seul lui venait lui rendre une petite visite. Quelle torture allait-il lui infliger cette fois-ci ? Cet homme effroyable s'éclatait à l'entendre hurler de douleur à chaque coup qu'il donnerait. Ou bien, il trouverait autre chose. De toute façon, toutes ces suppositions étaient comme des chemins menant au même endroit, au même point. Le but étant de voir au final son adversaire étendu par terre se tordant de douleur, presque à l'agonie.

Tac. Tac. Tac.

Encore plus proche. L'enfant ferma les yeux et serra les dents le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Bientôt, il allait arriver, cet espèce de démon tout droit sortit de l'enfer. Il venait le chercher pour le défier dans un jeu contre la mort. Là, il ne faisait que déclencher le compte à rebours avec ses horribles talonnettes claquants et résonnants comme un symphonie morbide. C'était insoutenable, le stress commençait à monter. Le cœur du garçon battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il tapait contre sa cage thoracique.

Tac. Tac. Tac.

Les bruits s'étaient enfin arrêtés. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit la cliche de la porte s'abaisser. Le jeune garçon fut prit de violents tremblements. C'était fini, il était trop affaiblie pour résister à Vergo. Il allait sûrement y passer et cette pensée le terrifiait.

Il ne pourra jamais être pirate, ce rêve auquel il tenait plus qu'à tout autre chose. Ce rêve qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à présent. Il s'y accrochait comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer. Il n'allait quand même pas tout abandonner.

A cette pensée, le petit brun se ressaisit.

Abandonner hein ?

Ce mot était banni du répertoire de la piraterie, alors pourquoi il y avait pensé ? Il s'était toujours promis de devenir pirate et maintenant, voilà qu'il se laissait glisser dans le gouffre de la solitude et qu'en plus, il se voyait déjà mort. Est-ce comme cela qu'un pirate se comporte ? Non ! Un pirate agit comme bon lui semble et surtout, il est libre. Alors non, hors de question de baisser les bras. Il allait se battre et montrer à ce foutu Doflamingo qui sera le Roi des Pirates.

Tout cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir et il reprit lentement confiance en lui. C'était décidé, le garçon allait faire face à ce type même si il devait y rester. Il n'aurait pas reculé devant le danger, comme un vrai pirate l'aurait fait. Bien sûr, l'enfant avait très peur. Tout enfant de son âge aurait peur face à aux hommes du blond.

Un grincement se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Le brun se releva rapidement et tenta du mieux qu'il put de tenir sur ses jambes. C'était mal barré, son plan s'annonçait mal. Une étrange impressions que des décharges électriques lui remontait le long des jambes l'assaillait. Tout ses muscles étaient tendus, prêts à courir si il le fallait, enfin c'était même certain qu'il allait devoir. Cependant, il ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position lorsqu'il vit la personne en face de lui.

À la place de Vergo se tenait une ravissante jeune femme habillé en maid. C'était une des soubrettes de cet infâme Doflamingo. Le garçon l'avait aperçu deux ou trois fois lors des rares moments qu'il avait passé avec le blond. Elle avait l'air plutôt gentille, mais il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Derrière cet air angélique pouvait très bien se cacher le pire des démons. Pourtant, ses traits fins laissaient penser le contraire.

Elle lui rappelait Baby 5. Même si cette dernière n'hésitait pas à avoir recourt à la violence quand la situation l'imposait.

Calmement, la femme s'avança vers lui avant de lui tendre la main en souriant.

Viens avec moi Law ! Vergo-sama est actuellement occupé avec le Jeune Maître et il m'a chargé de te ramener à lui.

Law la fixa un instant, hésitant fortement. Sa voix était douce et rassurante, il avait vraiment envie de la suivre mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait le conduire dans sa chute. Cela faisait longtemps que le garçon n'avait pas entendu de voix féminine, la dernière étant celle de sa défunte mère. Cette douceur et cette tendresse, c'en était presque étouffant.

Et pourquoi diable arborait-elle cette mine affreuse ? Lorsqu'on l'observait bien, son sourire était faux et ses yeux la trahissaient. Ils reflétaient tout deux une sorte de tristesse incompréhensible. Elle avait l'air déstabilisée...

C'était le bon moment, il fallait agir.

Tremblant et hésitant, l'enfant fusa tout de même à travers la pièce et sortit à toute vitesse. À sa plus grande surprise, la femme ne le retint pas. Bien au contraire. Elle le regardait partir sans rien dire. Que faisait-elle au juste ? La jeune maid aurait dû lui courir après, l'empêcher de s'échapper mais non, elle restait planté là à l'observer. À se réjouir de voir qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Une infime chance, mais il en avait une qui s'offrait à lui quand même.

Ce garçon avait tout pour réussir. Il était beau, attachant et intelligent. Oui intelligent ! Du haut de ses dix ans, il avait réussit à trouver la faille, le bon moment pour s'échapper. Et maintenant, il courrait. Il courrait vers sa liberté, vers son avenir radieux. Il courrait pour sauver sa peau n'écoutant pas la douleur lancinante dans son corps qui lui obligé de s'arrêter. Il avait prit son courage à deux main et s'était jeté dans son premier véritable combat. Celui de vivre, de sauver son existence. De prouver qu'il existe et qu'un jour, ce sera lui le dominant.

Law courrait à en perdre haleine. Par réflexe, il baissa les yeux au sol. L'enfant parvenait à apercevoir son reflet à travers le carrelage brillant. Le garçon arborait une mine affreuse, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'être déterré après des centaines d'années passé sous terre. Même le pire des imbéciles présent sur cette planète aurait pu le confondre avec un zombie.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, aucun obstacle ne se dressait sur son chemin. C'était trop facile, trop simple pour que cela se produise naturellement. Où était le piège ? Là était la véritable question. Au moindre faux pas, le brun se retrouvera prisonnier dans une immense toile d'araignée ou plutôt, dans la toile de Doflamingo.

Cet homme était un monstre. Fourbe pourrait très bien être son deuxième prénom. Quoi que, odieux et sadique lui convenaient également. Ce gars n'avait rien de bien enfin, du point de vue de Law. Le jeune garçon lui en voulait.

Et s'il se faisait prendre au piège, que se passerait-il ? Sera-t-il bloqué entre ses fils invisibles ? Ces fils pourtant si fins mais souples et rigides à la fois. Une fois emmêlé dans ceux-ci, il deviendra naturellement un simple pantin, une simple marionnette. Et une fois que cela sera arrivé, il n'y aura plus aucun échappatoire. Plus aucun moyen de les dénouer. Pris au piège dans la toile de l'homme que vous détestez, triste destin n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, le moment était vraiment mal choisit pour penser à ce genre de chose. Seul objectif : courir et partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Enfin, fallait-il déjà être en bonne condition physiquement pour réussir.

Cette douleur incessante, comment l'ignorer ? Elle qui venait jouer avec ses nerfs et titiller chacun de ses membres. Cette dernière qui serpentait dans son corps comme le venin d'un serpent ayant mordu sa proie, laissant derrière elle des vagues de souffrance qui le foudroyait à chaque pas.

À bout de force, Law s'effondra sur ses genoux. Le brun se plaça droit comme un i et leva la tête vers le plafond. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Son cœur battait fort, tellement fort. L'enfant parvenait à ressentir son pouls à travers ses entrailles. Il se répandait comme des ondes se répandent dans l'air.

Dans un geste rapide, l'enfant bascula vers l'avant et posa ses deux mains sur le carrelage. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement. D'une part de douleur certes mais de l'autre, c'était de colère. Une rage tout à fait compréhensible s'emparait de lui.

Observant à travers le carrelage dans quel état piteux il se trouvait dans l'immédiat, Law abattit rageusement son poing sur le sol. Quelques gouttes rouges provoqués par le sang venaient zébrer sa main.

Pitoyable. Il était pitoyable.

Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restaient, le brun se remit à courir sans jamais s'arrêter et encore moins regarder derrière lui.

Trop simple. C'était réellement trop simple et l'enfant en était conscient. Mais Law ne voulait pas désespérer, il voulait garder l'espoir qu'un jour, il serait libre. Il espérait qu'un jour, il ferait sa vie tout seul, sans qu'on lui dicte sa façon de penser ou encore d'agir.

Atteignant la porte d'entrée, il la poussa violemment et se retrouva subitement dehors. La petite lueur au fond de son cœur qu'était le bonheur venait de se raviver au fond de lui. Et sûrement qu'une petite lueur de joie était également née dans ses yeux.

Mais tout n'était pas encore terminé. Reprenant son ascension interminable, le brun fut contraint de faire face au vent qui le ralentissait plus qu'autre chose. Alors même la nature était contre lui ?

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça jeune homme ? »

Law se stoppa net. Cette voix lui résonnait dans les oreilles comme un écho. Le brun réalisa soudainement la situation. Tout avait été planifié, Doflamingo et Vergo s'étaient joués de lui.

Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il tenta vainement d'arriver à ses fins. Quel était ce sentiment qui l'envahissait à présent ? De la tristesse mais pas seulement, elle était mélangée avec les regrets et la colère.

L'enfant se retourna légèrement il vit une ombre foncer à la vitesse de la lumière sur lui avant de ne plus rien voir, ni rien ressentir.

Le noir complet.

Law venait de commettre l'irréparable.

Retour à la case départ avec ses ambitions brûlées en même tant que sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

Tout était fini à présent.

Le jeu prenait fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est tout.<strong>

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Et surtout, merci d'avoir lu. ^^**


End file.
